


to honor both sanctity and sin

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [86]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale wants to be good for both of his lovers. he serves his duties well
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 48





	to honor both sanctity and sin

**Author's Note:**

> god idek what this is sometimes u just need to write utterly useless porn yknow

"such cute little tits," gabriel gloats over aziraphale, fondling the peaks of his chest, and pinching, _pinching_ oh so cruelly at his rosy nipples. aziraphale shudders, leaning back against crowley as he's efficiently groped, gabriel's hands making an absolute meal of his body. he squeezes the soft, tender breasts in each palm, earning him a quiet whimper from aziraphale.

"does that feel good?" he asks, voice dropping to a self-satisfied purr. "do you like it? like me feeling you up? being _objectified?_ " 

aziraphale thrashes his hips, bucking against crowley's firm grip on his thighs. he holds him sternly in one place, keeping his legs spread, sopping cunt at gabriel's discretion. "please,"

" _please?_ " crowley's mouth is bitter against his throat, lips curled in a smile. "what do you want, angel?"

"want you," aziraphale murmurs, forced to admit his folly. "both of you, at the same time."

"that's quite a lot for a little angel like you." crowley muses, dipping a hand down between aziraphale's legs, and rubbing at the red, swollen clit that's already flooded with arousal, peeking past its hood. "think he can handle it?"

gabriel's smile only widens as aziraphale flinches from crowley's coarse attentions, rutting his hips away. "he'll have us, whether he can take it or not."

crowley's fingers part both full, chubby folds of his labia, an exposure that has aziraphale keening, closing his eyes to dampen the shame. they shoot back open the moment gabriel rubs his cockhead up through his cunt, indulging in the smooth slide of his slick before he dares penetration.

"be gentle with me," aziraphale mumbles, relentlessly cliché, a perfect, naive coquette. "is it going to hurt?"

"just a little," gabriel soothes him, kissing at the curls plastered to his forehead, dampened by sweat. "then it'll feel so good, so right - you were made for this, sunshine."

"he's right." crowley croons, thumbing at the flushed head of aziraphale's clit, pressing into it with weighted pressure. "you're ours, ours to fuck, to _use._ "

aziraphale curls his head back, letting it fall limp against crowley's bony shoulder. he tries his hardest not to sob, his mouth falling open in a soundless cry as gabriel pushes inside him, anything but gentle. he's massive with the space he takes up, crammed into soft, constricting walls. and it feels like he's everywhere, stretching aziraphale to an unseen limit, keeping him pressed open.

"so tight," gabriel groans, deep in the low, molasses-rich back of his throat. "look at you, took it all in one thrust."

"c-can you praise me?" aziraphale stammers, starting to fuck himself down on gabriel's cock. crowley's hand gather at his lovehandles, helping him speed things along, moving his body better than aziraphale can move himself.

"such a good boy," crowley mutters. "so pretty, look at how well you're doing for us."

"want you too," aziraphale chokes up, tears building like a flooding dam. "want to be good - _ohplease_ \- good for both of you."

"brave little angel," gabriel deepens his thrusts, settling in sheathed to the base, and grinding against aziraphale's g-spot, rutting into his core. aziraphale banishes his last strands of composure, scrabbling at the bedsheets, yet never once keeping grip.

"think you can take a demon's cock? that you can satisfy him?" gabriel grabs hold of his wrists, pulling them taut to his chest, bound by hands far bigger than his own. "what if he's too big for you?"

"i won't bite." crowley snickers.

gabriel cocks a brow, "you might."

"don't be so cold."

aziraphale finally tires of whatever banter his lovers might maintain in the process of ignoring his very pressing needs. he lifts his hips up, nudging the tip of crowley's dick against his entrance, and shivering as he works to get him inside. albeit, rather clumsily, but still giving the effort his all.

"take me," he demands. "be brutal if you must, i've no way to escape this ravishing."

crowley smirks. fine, pointed teeth line the smile, glinting like fangs. "oh, i most certainly will be."

slammed in beside gabriel, it's an awfully cramped fit. aziraphale moans unabashedly, rocking his hips down, already trying to build his own rhythm. he's panting, frantic and fast-paced as he hits his own g-spot, with no way to avoid the stimulation now that there's _so much_ inside. his balance falters, arms flung out to curl around gabriel's neck, stabilize himself somehow. gabriel holds him as tenderly as he would a child, trailing touches up aziraphale's spine, and making him tremble, _squirm._

"doing all the work for us, angel." crowley laughs. "gonna cum soon? work yourself up until you can't take it anymore?"

" _yes,_ " aziraphale whines, fingers messily fumbling at his clit, stroking up underneath the hood. 

"should we both cum inside you? fill you up while you're a shaky, babbling wreck?" gabriel snatches his wrist away, rubbing over aziraphale's puffy clithead for him.

"please," aziraphale whimpers, hands shooting up to shelter his blushing, wine-red face. "please, please, _pleasepleaseplease_ \- "

"or maybe we ought to keep you cumming 'til your pretty cunt gives out. miracling one after the other; that sounds nice, doesn't it?" crowley's voice is vanilla sweet as he gropes aziraphale's chest from behind, gripping each tit hard enough to threaten bruises, skin sensitive as a peach. aziraphale shakes his head, frenetic and disordered as he tries to make sense of the spinning room around him. pleasant, syrupy vertigo taking over.

"no? you don't want that?" gabriel leers, sadistic to a fault. 

aziraphale's lungs catch air like its freezing saltwater, coughing wetly under the strain of hyperventilation. "i don't - don't know. i'm sorry, i'm sorry!"

gabriel's hand is firm where it locks around aziraphale's throat, pressing red into his vision, blurring clarity. "sorry isn't good enough, dear."

and when aziraphale's orgasm is torn from his body - a vicious, violent heat, that ruins him from the inside out - he knows it's only the first of many more to come.

(what wonders to look forward to.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
